Wizard guy and vampire girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin and Juliet have a romantic night...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Wizard guy and vampire girl**

 **Justin Russo and his beautiful wife** **Juliet are having a romantic dinner at Frazer's, a wizard bar on a magical island by the coast of Ireland.**

"Justin, this night's been amazing." says Juliet in a soft sweet tone.

"And it's far from over my love. When we get back home I have more for you, babe." says Justin.

"Oh, what do you have in mind...?" says Juliet.

"You'll have to wait and see." says Justin.

"Mmm, sounds nice." says Juliet. "I think I will enjoy what you have in store for me, Justin."

"I'm sure you will, Juliet." says Justin.

"Some more wine?" says Juliet.

"Yes, thank you." says Justin.

Juliet pour some wine for her husband.

"Heard anything from Alex lately?" says Juliet.

"No, not since Easter." says Justin.

"I guess she spend most of her time in bed, doing you know what with Mason." says Juliet.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alex." says Justin.

"Is it true that your parents left New York City?" says Juliet.

"It's true. They've retired." says Justin. "A few years ago, they moved to a small town in Texas."

"You miss them?" says Juliet.

"Of course I do...sometimes." says Justin.

"I miss my parents sometimes too. I still really can't believe that they are dead." says Juliet.

"You did your best to protect them, baby. It was never your fault that they didn't survive. No one knew what would happen in the shadow realm. They made their own choice, don't blame yourself. No one forced your mother and father to do what they did." says Justin.

"I understand, but if we had known what was going to happen, they could have still been alive." says Juliet.

"Juliet, there's no way we could have known that the entire thing was a trap. Not even good old Crumbs knew." says Justin.

"Well, no one can know everything..." says Juliet.

2 hours later, Juliet and Justin are back home in their mansion.

"Ready for some fun?" says Justin.

"Yay!" says Juliet.

"You're so damn sexy." says Justin in a manly mature tone.

"Awww, thanks!" says Juliet.

Justin slowly undress his sexy vampire wife.

Juliet simply smile in that sexy way she always does when they are alone.

Soon the young female vampire is in just her white lace bra and white lace panties.

"Now take off your panties, but keep the bra on, cause it makes your boobs look extra hot, baby." says Justin.

"Yes, sir." says Juliet in a soft erotic tone as she pull off her panties.

"Yeah, you're wet." says Justin as he slide a finger into his wife's pussy.

"Only for you, Mr Russo. Only ever for you." whisper Juliet in a sexy tone.

"I want you to call me Sir Russo, my sexy vampite slut." says Justin.

"Yes, Sir Russo...sorry..." says Juliet, all fake-sad.

"Good girl. Suck my dick. Give me a sexy blowjob." says Justin.

"Yes, Sir Russo." says Juliet.

Juliet goes down on her knees, unzip Justin's black jeans, pull out his dick and gives him a slow blowjob.

Justin's get very horny from seeing his wife's red lips wrapped around his manly dick. It feels awesome for him.

"Mmmm, yes! Juliet, that feels awesome!" moans Justin.

Juliet smile and suck Justin's dick a bit harder.

"Yeah, like that...it feels nice and sexy!" moans Justin.

10 minutes later.

"Please fuck me, Justin..." whisper Juliet.

"I'd love to, baby." says Justin.

Juliet goes down on all 4 on the bed and Justin gently push his dick into her soft warm pussy.

"Your pussy is soft like velvet." says Justin as he starts to fuck Juliet nice and slow.

"Yes...do me, take me..." moans Juliet.

"Yeah, sexy woman." says Justin as he starts to fuck his wife harder.

"Mmmm, yes...it feels so good. I love it." moans Juliet.

"I love this too, baby." whisper Justin.

"Am I your slutty vampire? Talk dirty...please, Justin." moans Juliet.

"Yeah, you're my sexy slutty vampire. I love fucking your wet pussy. It's so damn nice." says Justin.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Juliet.

"Juliet, you're so sexy!" moans Justin.

"Yeah!" moans Juliet.

25 minutes later.

"Where do you want my cum, woman?" says Justin in a deep many voice.

"In me! Cum in me, big boy!" moans Juliet.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Justin as he cum inside his wife's pussy.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Juliet with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! That was one hell of a fuck-session, baby." says Justin with a friendly smile.

"Yeah! Totally. It was fun and sexy." says Juliet with a cute adorable smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time." says Justin.

"So am I, handsome." says Juliet.

"Cool." says Justin.

"Totally cool." says Juliet.

Justin gives his wife a tight hug.

Juliet gently bite at her husband Justin's neck, making sure to not bite too hard.

"Trying to turn me into a vampire, are you?" says Justin, teasing his wife in a friendly way.

"No, you're the love of my life, the one and only man for me. I could never do such a bad thing to you." says Juliet.

"I know. I love you, baby." says Justin.

"I hope I didn't get pregnant from your huge cum-load you shot in me." says Juliet with a cute laugh.

"No fear. Before we got married I cast a spell on myself so that I can cum in you without making you pregnant." says Justin.

"Is it possible to reverse that spell in case we wanna have kids?" says Juliet.

"Yeah, of course." says Justin.

"I'm glad that the spell can be reversed." says Juliet with a soft tone.

"So am I, baby." says Justin.

"Good. I wanna have kids some day." says Juliet.

"I want that as well, Juliet my love. Just not right now." says Justin.

"I agree, not right now. Maybe a few years into the future." says Juliet.

"Exactly. That sounds good." says Justin.

"Yes." says Juliet.

"Juliet, you are very beautiful and I love you so much." says Justin in a mature calm tone as he gives Juliet a nice romantic kiss.

 **The End.**


End file.
